


Daisy, we were wondering…?

by stjarna



Series: The ghosts no one knew [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Additional Scene to Ghosts that we Knew, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Ghosts that we Knew Universe, Perthshire Cottage, chosen family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: In one of the comments to Ghosts that We Knew a reader (Jana) mentioned she'd love to see two additional scenes. This little fluff-fest fic is filling one of her two prompts.





	

“She’s here. She’s here. She’s here. She’s here!” Jemma exclaims, running down the stairs and into the kitchen where Fitz is cutting vegetables. “She’s here,” she repeats, smiling widely. “I saw her car turning onto our road. She’s here, Fitz!”

He wipes his hands on the dishtowel draped over his shoulder and grins. “So, she’s here?”

“Yes,” Jemma replies enthusiastically.

Fitz gestures at his wife. “Well, I was making a—” Then he retracts his hand. “Never mind.” He walks over to Jemma and puts his hands on her shoulders. “You do realize that we wanted to surprise her, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Jemma says. “I am perfectly aware of our plan. _I_ came up with it, remember?”

“Yes, I do remember. But I’m a little bit concerned that your exuberant enthusiasm might make her suspicious.”

“Nonsense,” Jemma replies sternly. “I’m a spy. I can hide my feelings very well if I have to.” The sound of car tires braking on the pebbled driveway makes her turn around.

“She’s here!” Jemma repeats excitedly.

“Oh yeah, she’s not gonna have a clue,” Fitz mutters under his breath.

“I heard that,” Jemma lets him know, running to the front door and whipping it open.

“Hey, guys!” Daisy exclaims as she slams the car door shut.

Darwin and Pygmy Puff dart past Jemma and out the door to greet Daisy, who welcomes them with scratches, pets, and the usual oohhs and aaaahhhs.

Fitz appears next to Jemma, places his hand around her shoulder and pulls her closer. She lets her head drop onto his shoulder and feels his warm breath as he places a kiss against her hair.

Daisy walks up to them carrying Pygmy Puff, Darwin slowly trotting behind her.

“Well, look at you two standing in the door of your little Scottish cottage looking all domestic and shit,” she says, taking the two small steps up to the door.

Jemma loosens herself from Fitz’s embrace and pulls Daisy into a tight hug. “Oh, it’s so good to see you, Daisy!”

“Ugh,” Daisy exclaims surprised. She wrinkles her forehead. “You okay, Jemma?”

“Of course I am,” Jemma replies, somewhat flustered.

“I think she’s getting tired of me,” Fitz chimes in. “Couldn’t wait for you to show up.”

“Yeah well, Fitz, no offense, but I’m pretty good company! Plus, I have that whole bad girl shenanigans thing going on that Jemma just can’t resist.”

Fitz chuckles and gives Daisy a welcome-hug of his own.

“Oh, you two, stop it,” Jemma pretends to protest.

Daisy puts Pygmy Puff down in the hallway and takes off her shoes. “So, you guys ready for our monthly movie marathon? I’ve brought a nice selection!”

“Yes, and Fitz’s already getting started on the pizza.”

“You’re making pizza?”

“From scratch,” Fitz says proudly.

“Dude, you two aren’t kidding about the being domestic stuff, are you? At least tell me you’re using some kind of fancy contraption you’ve engineered yourself to cut the onions so I can keep my faith in you as a nerdy scientist.”

“Oh yeah, I’ll show you how it works later,” Fitz replies excitedly, pointing towards the kitchen.

“You know, your house seems different,” Daisy comments. “Can’t quite pinpoint it, but it’s like … man, it even smells domestic. How’s that even possible? I'm not even sure what a domestic smell is, but this house has a domestic smell.”

“I baked cake,” Jemma chimes in quickly.

“Ooooo, nice!” Daisy replies. “I approve.”

They walk into the kitchen and dining area.

“Do you want something to drink?” Fitz asks and walks to the fridge.

“Yeah, sure, I’ll have a beer,” Daisy says. “My guestroom’s ready and all, right?”

“Of course it is!” Jemma replies. “You know it’s always ready for you!”

“Here you go,” Fitz says, handing her the bottle of beer, which she gladly accepts.

“Thanks,” Daisy replies and absentmindedly scratches Darwin’s head, who’s leaning against her.

Jemma nervously looks at Fitz.

He raises his eyebrows. “Now?” he whispers quietly.

“Hm?” Daisy asks looking up at them.

Jemma shrugs her shoulders and looks at Fitz with pleading eyes.

“You’re… exploding, aren’t you?” Fitz says quietly to his wife.

“You guys okay?” Daisy asks, confused.

Jemma smiles and nods at Fitz, who lets out a small huff, smiling back at her. Then he turns to face Daisy. “How ‘bout we cut the cake?”

“Now?” Daisy says in surprise.

“Yes,” Jemma replies. “Now!”

Daisy shrugs. “Sure. Cake’s always good.”

Jemma rushes to the counter and carries a plate with a small round cake with white frosting to the table while Fitz fetches a knife.

“You cut it,” Jemma says, shoving the plate in front of Daisy.

“You sure you guys are okay? You’re acting a bit weird, you know.”

“Just cut it,” Fitz says, and puts his arm around Jemma’s waist.

Daisy puts down her beer and grabs the knife, skeptically glancing back and forth between Fitz, Jemma, and the cake. Carefully, she cuts out a piece of the two-layer cake.

“Did you steal that from a little kid’s birthday party or something? It’s pink and blue,” Daisy says, looking at the different colored layers in front of her. Suddenly her eyes double in size. She looks at Fitz and Simmons. “Wait! Are you guys—?”

Jemma nods, fighting back tears, while Fitz pulls a small print-out from his back pocket and hands it to Daisy.

“You’re _pregnant_?” Daisy exclaims, grabbing the ultrasound picture from Fitz and staring at the black-and-white image.

“Yep,” Fitz mumbles quietly.

“Holy fucking shit!” Dais rushes to them, pulling both into a tight hug. Then she falls down on her knees in front of Jemma, grabbing her by the hips and bringing her face closer to Jemma’s tummy. “Hi there… Hi there, little Fitzsimmons offspring… I’m your aunty Daisy… Wow… that sounds like I’m eighty or something… but I’m not. I’m like super cool!”

She scrambles to get up. “I’m like… I don’t even know what to say, you guys.” She shrugs her shoulders. “You are going to be amazing parents.”

“Oh,” Jemma mutters, tearing up.

“You crying?” Daisy asks concerned.

“Yes,” Jemma confirms. “They’re really not kidding with those pregnancy hormones.”

Daisy lets out a brief laugh. “Okay! I wanna know everything. How far along are you? When’s the due date? When did you _make_ this?” She gestures at Jemma’s belly.

“Twelve weeks along,” Jemma replies. “Due date is December 23. And conception was either March 29 or April 1.”

Fitz slowly turns his head to his wife. “You _could_ have skipped the last question. I’m not sure she needed to know that.”

“Hells yes, I needed to know that,” Daisy replies sternly. “So December 23? So close to Christmas. Man, that’s so exciting! I’m like piss-my-pants excited right now! … So, who knows?”

“We told our parents yesterday,” Jemma explains. “But otherwise… it’s just you for now.”

“I’m the first non-family member you’ve told?”

“Well, you _are_ family, so that’s not true,” Fitz counters. “But… yes.”

“Thanks, guys,” Daisy replies, tears in her eyes.

Fitz and Jemma exchange looks.

“We… we wanted to ask you something,” Jemma begins.

“Okay? Ask away.”

“Well, you know that we’re scientists and we … well, we don’t believe in a higher entity or anything, but … well… we couldn’t think of a better or different term to use… and so… well… we were…” Overcome by emotions and struggling to put together a coherent sentence, Jemma turns to Fitz for help.

“Daisy, we were wondering if you would be the baby’s godparent,” Fitz finishes Jemma’s thought.

“Really?” Daisy asks surprised. “Not like Mack or something? I mean, I’m … I’m kind of a screw—”

“No, you’re not,” Jemma interrupts her immediately. “You’re perfect for this, Daisy. We’ve been through so much together, and you’re our family, and… _if_ something were to happen to us then who would be better to care for an orphan than someone who knows _exactly_ what that feels like?”

“You have so much love to give, Daisy,” Fitz chimes in. “You were our first choice. No doubt about it.”

“Did you hear that, little Monkeybutt?” Daisy says, bending down closer to Jemma’s belly. “I’m gonna be your godmother!”

“Oh, Fitz! Why didn’t we think of that?” Jemma exclaims.

“What?” Fitz asks confused.

“Monkeybutt! It’s the perfect nickname,” Jemma explains.

“It has monkey in it,” Fitz ponders. “So, yeah, I like it.”

“See,” Daisy says, gently tickling Jemma’s belly. “I’m already having a huge impact on your life, Monkeybutt!”


End file.
